Cactus and Sand
|-| Cactus = Cactus ”My sister? Bleh, she has depression.” Ref goes here Code by Night Owner is Mirl Appearance ”Hm, this thing? This is gold.” From first glance, Cactus looks like a normal Sandwing. Sure, somethings off but it's probably just the odd combination of smug and sadness going off of her. But if you observe her carefully, you'll see many different things that show her Icewing blood. One is the glittering of pale white scales here and there all over her body. Her scales don't radiate either warmth or cold. She has no-frill, just tiny spikes going along her back. She has average size horns which curve and swivel quite a lot. You can usually see her covered in jewelry. Personality ”Hey, found these coconuts in the Scorpion Den. Want some?” snobby mean takes everything for granted selfish jealous just your basic backstabbing, snot-nosed dragon Abilities Text Weaknesses Text History ”I’m tired. I think I’ll take a nap.” Cactus was born in Possibility with her mother. She met her dad and twin sister two days after she was born when her father finally reached the house with her sister. Even as a young dragon, she was selfish and cruel and had given her mum a hard time from the moment she hatched. And the moment she saw her sister, she knew that she would never get near her. Cactus grew up with lots of friends in Possibility, dazzling nearly every dragon she met. Except 1. Falcon was a Skywing orphan whose parents came to the Possibility during the war. As soon as Cactus saw him she knew she wanted him. She invited him over for dinner. She hid Sand as she was afraid she would scare Falcon away. During the dinner, it was obvious that Falcon was not impressed and bored. Cactus was determined to change this and left to plan an act that would at least make Falcon slightly amused. As she left the table to plan, Falcon took the chance and left the house, leaving Cactus heartbroken and disappointed. She lived in depression for a while until she heard Falcon was going to JAM and she decided to enroll. They got in the same Winglet, much to Falcon's dismay. Cactus got nowhere in getting to know him and eventually gave up, although her heart wished for him to just talk to her. Because of this, she decided to make her time at JAM worthwhile. She made a new friend Droplet and they hung out lots. Relationships Name Relation|Relationship status Text Trivia goes to Jade Mountain has a pretty hard life, but has it pretty easy compared to her sister can be kind to people who are kind to her loves techno kind of music has lots of moments where she breaks down :( loves Ariana Grande wants a pet camel or scavenger heald a dreamvisitor once, although she doesn't know it wearing jewelry calms her wants to be a purebred Icewing likes customizing her jewelry fave color is lime green although she doesn't display it much good at skipping rocks lots of friends(what a surprise) SLYTHERIN likes arguing left-handed but right-footed trypaphobia- fear of holes(Idk how to spell it and I'm not gonna look it up cause I have it too) can play the drums well makes dramatic entrances eggshell was light pink with some purple owns a hamster likes sleeping under the sun likes whole numbers picky eater Gallery BC5E8C8F-0CC6-4DAA-A072-25D9E3ECFB63.png |-| Sand = Sand "It doesn't matter that I'm a hybrid and my scales are weird. Just deal with it okay?" Ref goes here Code by Night Owner is Mirl Appearance ”Hmmm.” Sand is an Icewing/Nightwing hybrid. Unlike most hybrid dragons, her generic sides clash horribly. She has pale yellow scales and blue underscales, two colors that are usually not seen together. She has icicle based spikes going down her back. You see much more of those around her head, nearly obscuring her face. Sometimes they are described as hair-like, and if you saw her from a distance, at the right angle, she would look like an oddly colored scavenger. Her tail ends in the same blue spikes and she has long, horns that are about 3 feet tall, which messes her ability to balance, making her vulnerable in a fight. She also has a huge frill going down her back, in the smack middle of her spikes Because of Sand's hideous looks, many dragons like to pick fights with her, just to make themselves feel better. Many dragonets don't play with her and adults stare and criticize her. Because of this, you would hardly see her with a smile on her face. Normally, her eyes would furrow and her head would be down. When she is happy, her smile is wide enough to light up all of Pyrrhia. Despite all these deformities, Sand has quite beautiful eyes. They are a deep brown and look as if any moment a tear would slip out of them. Her eyes are what draws her customers to her house. Personality ”Hey, wanna come to my shop?” softhearted gentle kind wants everyone to have the best life all-forgiving wise knows what everybody feels Abilities ” Do you know what I've noticed? Every dragon that has entered my shop wishes he were someone else. It's sad how they don't love themselves. Text Weaknesses Text History ”Hmmmm, maybe it should have more glitter. Nah, just gold.” Sand hatched in the Icewing kingdom with her father, who had taken her egg there to hatch, hoping that way she would look more like and Icewing that way. After she hatched, she was taken over to Possibility to be raised. She met her mom and twin sister only two days after she hatched when her father finally reached their house. The moment her mother saw her, she had asked: "What happened!" Only 2 days old, and Sand knew her mother was talking about her looks; even during the short time she was with her father, he had filled her with criticism. Still, she looked at her father, waiting for him to defend her, she was only a 2-day old dragonet after all. He only answered, with a "She was just like that." After that, her heart broke into 2. One-piece, the one that she needed to live was pumping and fine. The other, the one full of how to love and enjoy, was gone. It was traveling in her body and there was no way to get it back. After that, Sand was only a piece of meat that could walk around. Her life passed and she didn't even notice. Her sister Oasis went to school. Her father died from fighting a Seawing. All these events were as important to her as dried orange peels. Until she was 3. While she was walking across Possibility, ignoring the stares and glares and insults from the villagers, a dragon came up to her and started to talk about the weather, almost casually. Sand was not used to this and thought that he would start making fun, or scam her. After this thought started developing in her brain, she ran away. Because of her disability to balance well, she was about only 5 feet away when he called out that he just wanted to be friends. It took her a while, but she began to trust him. She hung out with Falcon every day. Falcon was the one who entertained her and made her feel better until he moved away to JAM. Her time without him wasn't horrible but she was heartbreakingly lonely until she met a dragon named Jelly who was quite nice. They bonded over art and became friends. Jelly had also come with two new dragons for her to hang out with. After that, Sand wasn't so miserable anymore. Relationships Name Text Trivia *she owns a store where she gives people advice *she knows karate *loves techno music *photographic memory *used to have depression *her eggshell was covered in ice before she hatched *likes making jewelry *really good at math *likes classical music *pretends she's spiderman *vegan *likes sea cucumbers *HUFFLEPUFF *likes to think that she can melt into the shadows Gallery 3E3887FA-12E8-4A32-A530-336E3407EEC1.png|Picrew human version Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (MoosieGirl) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+